The present invention relates to a medical communications, information and measurement device with multiple functions built into the same unit, to produce a portable device. The preferred embodiment is in the form of a stethoscope-like device with expanded, general-purpose medical measurement, information and communications functions, beyond the basic auscultation functions. However the invention is not restricted to such a configuration, and may also be built in the form of an information and communications device without sensing or measurement capability. The invention can also be built in a form suited to other work environments outside the medical field, where the combination of functions is also beneficial. The invention also covers methods for accessing medical and other information and digital data via a portable device. The benefits of the invention relate to the integration of digital wireless communications and information access in the work environment, using user-friendly interface methods, in order to make information retrieval, information management, and communications an integral part of work process.
A problem encountered by medical workers is that many measurement and information means used in their work are not portable, or are inconvenient to integrate into the work flow, requiring the worker to divert attention from the patient or move from the patient bedside to access the information or measurement means. Computers are provided for patient and medical information, but these are usually fixed in specific locations. When such means are portable, they are embodied in discrete devices which are single-purpose, rather than being embodied in a convenient, combined or integrated means for use and portability. For example, a pager is convenient to carry, but provides only a single function. The same applies to cell phones, stethoscopes, blood pressure cuffs, oximeters, and nonmechanical information devices such as books, journals and reference materials. All of these devices are discrete, and single-purpose, and require the worker to carry multiple devices or use differing means for accessing information, making measurements or performing communications and recording tasks.
Stethoscopes are carried by almost every physician, nurse or medical worker during working hours. Stethoscopes have been limited to specific functions—primarily auscultation and blood pressure measurement. The majority of stethoscopes are mechanical devices, however a number of electronic versions have been reported, with some communications capability, limited to the transmission of auscultation sounds via infrared or telephone. Some electronic stethoscopes have included some additional measurement capability, such as heart rate or time interval measurements.
However, the transition from a mechanical to an electronic stethoscope introduces the potential to expand the functionality of the stethoscope, using it as a more general-purpose electronic platform for other functions that are useful to the medical worker. The form factor of the stethoscope allows it to be worn comfortably around the neck or shoulders, and the audio input and output functions can be used for other applications beyond auscultation. The fact that it is carried around so extensively in the medical setting makes it an ideal platform for many additional functions of an electronic nature.
While the descriptions herein describe the use of the invention in a medical setting, the invention is not limited to medical applications. The same combination of elements described herein may be used in various other applications. While then preferred embodiment includes a stethoscopes function, other embodiments of the invention may include other elements of the invention, and omit the stethoscope function. The underlying structure of the invention, and the methods associated therewith, concern the advantages obtained by combining various elements to form a system that is easier to use and provides new functions and methods as part of the work flow, that were not previously practical or simple.